Love is Blindness
by Ms.Smooth Criminal
Summary: Rosalie Sinclaire is a childhood friend of Nick Carraway. Now that she has moved to West Egg, she hopes for a better life as she keeps secrets from her best friend and those close to her. But then she meets the mysterious Gatsby at his party one night, and the two fall in love and begin a whirlwind romance. What happens when secrets are revealed and hurt the ones we love the most?
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I'm super excited for the Great Gatsby film coming out in the summer. Or to be more specific, on May 10th, 2013. Leonardo DiCaprio as Jay Gatsby made me fangirl and I just had to read the book and watch both trailers again. In anticipation of the film, I thought it would be cool if I wrote a fanfic for the story. So, here's a love story for Gatsby involving an OC and both Jordan Baker and his best friend Nick Carraway. The OC's name is Rosalie Sinclaire, or Rosie for short. I don't own the fabulous world of The Great Gatsby since F. Scott Fitzgerald does, but I do own the characters of Rosie and the Sinclaire family. Here's Chapter 1, guys!**

**Chapter 1:**

New York in the 1920s. What can be said about it that hasn't been already said? The leaves changing color as the Fall season was approaching, as there was a slight wind in the air to accompany it. Moving from Boston to Long Island was a long trip but the home I had purchased here was going to be worth it, or so I had hoped. I had heard that a colleague of mine was living in this fine neighborhood and it made the move less stressful. Nick Carraway and his family were friends of my family. There wasn't a single party that the Carraways or the Sinclaires had where one or the other family simply did not attend. It even became customary that we invited them to family vacations or to just have dinner with us. Hence why I'm so close with Nick. He's been my best friend since I can remember and seeing him after all these years was going to make me happy. But there was something I had been told before moving here. My other neighbor was reclusive yet threw the most wonderful parties and galas at his humble abode. They say that his name is Gatsby, and that, while he has a beautiful mansion, he goes through no expense in throwing the most lavish and extravagant parties. And yet not a single soul has seen what he looks like! How can one attend a party without meeting the host and thank him when the party is over? It doesn't work like that. But I guess that's how Gatsby intended it to be at his parties.

Reaching the new home brought a smile to my face since a familiar face was already waiting for me on the steps. I got out of my car and ran to my best friend who held out his arms, open and waiting for a hug. Pulling him in for a hug, I caught a scent of fresh cologne which led me to think that he hadn't been here very long. The last time I had spoken to Nick was when he sent me a telegram on how he had made it big as a bond broker, establishing more wealth to the Carraway family name. My father was a bond broker himself, which I suppose was how Nick got involved. But he wanted to be a big boy and make it big on his own without any help from friends or family, and he did so which made all of us proud of him.

"My goodness, it's been so long since Yale, Nick! How have you been?!" I heard him laugh and he pulled away to answer. While I was wearing a simple red and black laced day dress with heels and a black headband wrapped around my short hair, Nick was sporting an ivy league sweater, grey slacks, and black shoes while his dark hair was slicked back and allowed his blue eyes to shine in the sunlight.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Business is doing well and then I hear you were coming to Long Island from Boston. Care to explain, young lady? I thought you wanted to leave Minnesota to go and see the sights of Boston." I bashfully nudged him in the shoulder.

"Oh come now, Nick. Can't I just say that I wanted a change in scenery? Living in a small rural town in Boston was nice for a little while. But I wanted to get away from it all and live in a big city. Your parents told me that you were here and so I thought I would move nearby to keep you company. I think your Mom is starting to lose it though. She keeps insisting that you get a girlfriend so that she can start planning a wedding but I always defend you by saying 'he'll find the right girl, Mrs. Carraway. You have nothing to worry about.'" He laughed and it made me smile to hear my best friend laugh once more.

"I'm glad to know I have someone defending me. How's Charlie doing?" Nick was referring to my older brother Charlie Sinclaire who was currently fighting in the war. Nick was there at the dinner when he announced that he was going to go and fight. My parents thought he was being very brave but I knew that I was going to be the one who was afraid for him. Afraid of him never coming back home, afraid that he wasn't going to be the same Charlie that I knew. All of those ideas plagued my mind until I would get a telegram that told me his progress during combat. It's been a few months, at least three or four, since I last spoke to him.

"I don't really know, Nick. It's been a little while since the last telegram I got from him. And I'm starting to worry about him out there." He rubbed my shoulder with his left hand.

"I'm sure he's fine. Last time I checked, he almost tried to tackle me when we played football that one summer before Yale." Nick had gone to war as well with Charlie. But he was able to come home earlier than my brother, who was willing to sign up for another tour in the Military. Nick and Charlie grew to become good friends like we were and it made my parents happy to know that Charlie wasn't alone fighting during the first few months of war. I giggled and it was there that I saw the moving men begin to put things inside the house. "So it is true then! You really are moving into this neighborhood! There's something I have to tell you then, Rosie."

"What?"

"You see that house that's just a few doors down to the left?" He pointed towards a mansion that was much bigger than the one that I had purchased and the one Nick owned. There were only a few cars in the driveway which would imply that the owner of this particular mansion had both old money. You see, there was a change coming about in the economic world. There were those of us who were old money and those who were new money. Those who were Old Money were the ones who had been wealthy for many years and the New Money got lucky. They were the ones who weren't born into this lifestyle, but rather worked their way up to the status they have now amongst the socialites in New York or wherever they were. But it's just an assumption since I could be wrong. You wouldn't believe how many times I met someone who claimed that they were from Old Money but were actually New Money. It's not like I have a thing against people like that, but I often feel sorry for them for the torment and the harsh criticism they go through. Sometimes, people who are Old Money were just plain flat out rude. Nick, Charlie, and I are all from Old Money so we grew up with wealth and were raised to be polite and respectful samaritans.

"What about that house, Nick?" He fixed himself since he was pointing at the house for what seemed like forever.

"Folks around here are saying that there is going to be a party there tonight. Why don't you go? I'm going to be meeting a lady friend there tonight and I was wondering, since you just moved here and all, would you be interested in going?" I knew that Nick wasn't the party type since he hardly enjoyed going to parties when we were growing up unless I went with him. Somehow, I was able to make him happy when I went with him which made his mother assume that, for a long time, we were in a relationship. Of course, I would deny those allegations every time it was brought up at the dinner table, telling Mr. and Mrs. Carraway that Nick and I were merely childhood friends and nothing more than that. I considered Nick to be a brother figure in my life since Charlie was away at war, not leaving a note as to when he would return home.

"Sure, Nick, I'll go. What time?" He looked at the watch that I remember getting him one year for Christmas, and it surprised me that he still wore it to this day, as he arched an eyebrow.

"Let's say around 7pm, tonight? The party starts around 6 but you know how people like to be 'fashionably' late. Oh, and wear something pretty. I hear that we may get a chance to meet Mr. Gatsby himself tonight if we're lucky." There it was again. The name that had plagued my mind ever since I told Nick that I was moving to this side of the neighborhood in West Egg. All I had been hearing was the name Gatsby and the stories that accompanied it. I heard that that he was a war veteran, a gentleman who hails from Old Money, and that he was like a ghost in that he hardly ever attended his own parties. That last one I had heard from Nick, though.

"That sounds swell, Nick. Unless you want to help me move into my new home, I guess I'll be seeing you later?" He shook his head.

"Of course I'll help you, Rosie! What are friends for, am I right?" I laughed again and nodded my head.

It was good to see my best friend again and start a fresh new life. West Egg had a ton of possibilities for new life and new beginnings, and I was going to obtain one. With one last look at the Gatsby mansion, I headed inside my own home. Something was telling me that a whole lot was going to be happening at this party tonight. Whether it was good or bad, that I didn't know. But what I did know was that I was going to be there with my best friend, his lady friend... Wait a minute! Nick Carraway has a lady friend and he never told me?!

"Nick Carraway, you never told me anything about your lady friend. The one that you said you were going to meet up with at this party tonight. Come on inside, I'll make some iced tea and you can start telling me everything. I have simply got to know about this girl!" I dragged him by the arm and pulled him inside the house as I quickly saw that he was starting to turn a slight shade of pink.

When the moving men finally finished their job, I sat down with Nick on the chairs that I had set up on the back porch and poured iced tea into two separate glasses. Gingerly, he ran a hand through his slicked back hair and I could tell talking about his lady friend made him bashful. I had found out that her name was Jordan Baker and that she was a professional golfer who liked to win. She hails from Kentucky and that her only relative was her Aunt. Nick also told me that in the whole Old Money versus New Money ordeal, Jordan was from New Money since she was an excellent golfer. This impressed me and I was glad to know that my best friend had found a young lady who would keep him company in ways that I could never do. I loved Nick, yes, but more like a sister. He was family to me as I said before.

I said farewell to Nick as he and I were going to get ready for the party. After all this time, I was glad to know that my best friend was happy. And now here I was going to a party with him and hoping to get a glance of the mysterious Gatsby himself. Things were going to get interesting indeed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are in Chapter 2, in which Rosalie goes to Gatsby's party with Nick and Jordan. If anyone was curious, this story was named after the song of the same name by U2, but I'm using the cover by Jack White since it was in the trailer for The Great Gatsby. Sorry about the delay but I hope you all had a happy holidays and here is Chapter 2!**

After spending some time adjusting the furniture in my new home, as soon as Nick left, I looked at the clock and knew that I had to get ready for Gatsby's party. It was nice to see my best friend after all this time and to hear how he was happy. I ran to the bathroom, after grabbing a clean towel and took a shower before the party. I was about to finish getting ready for the party when I heard the doorbell ring. I adjusted the sparkling black headband that I was sporting, took one last look at the sleeveless black dress that I was wearing with black pumps to match. Getting closer to the mirror, I began to put a light shade of red lipstick onto my lips sine I had put on my eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow the minute I got out of the shower. I was already enjoying living in West Egg and not even one day has passed by. Boston was nice but it got a bit dull at times. When I first arrived in Boston, I didn't go to any parties or see my best friend, but rather I stayed home and fixed things up in my home until it felt like home. West Egg was already starting to grow on me since it was my first day here and I was already going to a party at my neighbor's mansion. How much better can it get than this? I ran down the stairs to see my best friend and his date waiting for me at the door. Nick smiled and said,

"Ready to go?" That's when I heard his date cough and then he spoke again. "Rosie, I'd like you to meet Jordan Baker. Jordan, this is Rosalie Sinclaire, my best friend since we were kids." I shook Jordan's hand as she held a strong grip.

"It's finally nice to meet you. Nick's told me about you and I got excited when he told me you would be going to the party with us." Jordan was just like how Nick told me she would look. She also sported a black dress, but hers seemed to be more of a loose-fitting type while mine was a bit more conservative. She had short dark hair and sported darker makeup than me, but this suited her and who was I to judge someone my best friend fancied. Like I had done, Jordan looked at me since Nick probably told her stories about me as well. Nick straightened himself out by slightly tugging his jacket before running a hand through his slicked back hair. During our years at Yale, whenever Nick did that, it was a sign that he was nervous. Giving a small smile to my best friend, I saw that he had calmed down and stood proudly next to Jordan.

"Nick told me things about you as well. Like how you two grew up together, went to Yale, and well I just had to come and meet you. So, why don't we shake a leg and get going to Gatsby's party? If we keep standing around here and talking, we might miss the good liquor." I laughed and Nick responded by saying,

"Jordan, you know as well as everyone does that Gatsby spares no expense when it comes to these parties. We'll get a chance to taste whatever he has to offer when we get there. Besides, these parties usually last until dawn but even then some partygoers still go at it at the early hours."

Everyone, and anyone who was anyone, was at this party. The street lined up with cars for what seemed like a mile and there were people who were still coming. This was telling me that Gatsby's parties were something that no one ever missed, even Jordan explained this to me as we strolled into the mansion and joined the crowd. Drinks were poured and served to partygoers everywhere who already looked as if they were losing their sanity and sobriety by the minute. I was given a glass by one of the waiters walking by with a tray full of glasses, as were Nick and Jordan, and while taking a sip, I saw Jordan wrap her hand around Nick's and said,

"Shall we?" Nick merely went along with her and they were pulled into the crowd of people who were dancing and going wild at such an event. I looked around for a way to get a better view of the entire party and saw that there was a staircase that had a balcony for people to watch the party. No one was up there which made me happy and so I began to climb up the stairs as I got closer to the balcony. I began to drink some of the alcohol that was in my glass and watched my best friend try and dance with his date who was enjoying herself the whole time.

The thing about Nick was that he always knew how to please anyone who was in his company and yet still retain a small amount of dignity while doing so. Yet I see him acting in a way I had only seen a few times when we were kids. He never liked to dance, always passed up the opportunity to do so, but I guess Jordan had a way of making him change his mind. There was something about her, and I didn't know what it was, that impressed me the minute I met her. Maybe it was the fact that she was the complete opposite of Nick and the fact that they were together sparked my interest. I don't know, but what I did know was that she had won me over with the fact that she got him to dance. I continued to stay lost in my thoughts until I heard a rough and slightly angry voice break my train of thought.

"What is a pretty thing like yourself doing up here all alone?" His voice was slurred and the smell of alcohol radiated from his very being. The man who stood before me was close to losing self composure as well his own clothing, judging by the way he was clutching his black trousers. His dark hair was shaggy and messy from every which way and his dark brown eyes were drowning in the drunken state he was in. I was starting to get scared because he was blocking my only way back down to the main floor of the party. "I don't think I've ever seen you here before. You look new. Maybe you're a lot more fun in the bedroom," he said, slowly and stumbling as he tried to get closer.

"Please, stay away from me!" I said as I was on the verge of tears due to being struck with fear. I wanted to scream but fear began to take a hold on me, making it impossible to do so. I closed my eyes in the hopes that this was all a nightmare and that this drunken man would be out of my sight by the time I opened my eyes. Then that's when it happened.

I heard the sound of the man getting beaten and punched in the face, slowly opening my eyes, I see him getting bruised. I covered my mouth with my hand and watched as this young man, who appeared like a Knight in shining armor, was beating the drunk guy for almost wanting to hurt me.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you how to properly treat a lady, or at least some manners? I think it's time you got going on home!" He threw the drunken man onto a pair of men who were waiting to escort him out. He walked slowly towards me and saw that I was sitting on the ground, shaking from the whole ordeal. He took off his black tuxedo jacket and wrapped it around me as he knelt down beside me. He had nicely combed blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and the face of an Angel. Underneath the jacket, he was sporting an all black outfit that consisted of a black dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He looked at me with those eyes of his and I gasped at the sight. He too slightly jumped before saying, "It's okay, miss, I won't hurt you. I promise." He looked down at the partygoers and shook his head slightly with a smile on his face. "It's funny. I throw these parties out of boredom and the things that people do to entertain themselves once their sobriety has disappeared is interesting. Don't you think?" I forgot that he was talking to me until I found myself shaking my head as a response. He stood up as I looked once more at the party as well and held out his hand for me to grab a hold of. Pulling me up, I quickly fixed myself before looking back at this mystery man. "He did say one thing right. I've seen the other goers here plenty of times but I've never seen you here before or anywhere for that matter. So I'm guessing you're new to life in West Egg, am I right?" I nodded my head. "Well then, my name is Jay Gatsby. But my friends call me Jay. Sometimes they call me Gatsby. Either one is okay with me. What's yours?" My eyes went wide at the fact that I was rescued by none other than the host himself. Gatsby had come to my aid and he was now being a sweet and kind gentleman. I wish Nick and Jordan were here so I could tell them but sadly they were still partying downstairs.

"Sinclaire, Rosalie Sinclaire. But my friends call me Rosie for short." He took my hand before saying,

"Then do you mind if I call you Rose?" He paused for a moment. "What's in a name? That which we call a Rose, by any other name would smell as sweet?" The way he quoted Shakespeare was the definition of elegance. I felt my face turn red at the thought of how gentle and kind Gatsby was. I caught myself and then answered him.

"Sure, you could call me Rose. I don't think anyone but you should be allowed to call me by that name since you just quoted my favorite play." I laughed and he joined me. Good Lord, his laugh was something that sounded like the heavenly choir. While he still held my hand, he gently placed his lips on my hand and I wanted to scream in delight. I wanted to know more about this man since he had caught my attention from the moment he saved me. A soft and smooth jazz number started to play and Gatsby's face lit up when he heard the first note. Once again, he held out his hand for me and he bowed. I was surprised to see this and I held onto his jacket for a minute.

"Miss Sinclaire, would you care to have this dance with me?" With a smile on my face, I took his hand in my own.

"I'd be delighted, Mr. Gatsby." He placed an arm around my waist and then slowly pulled me closer to him as he took my hand and we started to sway in time to the beat of the song. I placed an arm around his neck and I guess Gatsby could see that I was a bit of a nervous wreck since he said,

"Don't worry, I won't step on your lovely feet if you don't step on mine." I couldn't help but laugh when he said that and it made me feel comfortable dancing with him. But there was one thing I was still a little nervous about while I was dancing with him. Without him noticing, I looked at him and then he returned the gaze. His eyes were staring straight into the depths of my soul and I knew that this meant he could tell that I was slowly beginning to find myself enamored by him. This was something that I had to learn to control because I felt silly falling for Gatsby when I had just met him moments ago.

I know, it's crazy! Here I am dancing with the owner of this fine establishment and the host of this party, and already I started to feel an attraction towards him. He did save me from what would have ruined my night and life in its entirety, after all and I was grateful for it. Not to mention that he was beautiful and he could have any woman he could possibly want and yet he was here and dancing with me. And like all good things, they must come to an end. The song ended and yet I still held onto Gatsby as he did to me. We continued to sway for a few moments before the next song started to play and I looked up at Gatsby to see he was smiling. "We could share another dance?"

"I'm a horrible dancer, Gatsby. I'm lucky that I didn't step on your feet since that dance was easy and... well, it was a lot of fun." He looked out the nearby window for a minute and then turned his attention back to me.

"Okay, we don't have to dance. We could get to know each other better since we just met and I enjoy being in your company, Rose." I felt my face turn red at what he had said and smiled back at him.

"I'd like that very much." He held out his arm for me and I grabbed it as we began to walk down the staircase. Out of the corner of my eye, I could spot Nick and Jordan looking for me and I knew that my time with Gatsby was coming to an end.

"Nick, there she is!" Jordan yelled as she pulled Nick towards Gatsby and I. I looked up at Gatsby for a moment and then heard Nick speak.

"Hey, Rosie. I told you this party would be fun, huh? May I ask as to who this fine gentleman is?"

"Nick, Jordan, I'd like to introduce you two to the host. This is Mr. Jay Gatsby, himself. Gatsby, these are my friends Nick Carraway and Jordan Baker." Gatsby held out his hand and shook hands with both Nick and Jordan. Jordan gave me a wide-eyed look as she was shocked to see me standing with Gatsby. Like she had seen something that was worthy of juicy gossip or something to blab about with the girls during Sunday brunch.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. I was just about to show Rose around my home, you're more than welcome to join us if you'd like." Jordan began to turn red at Gatsby's hospitality which Nick had caught onto.

"I'm afraid we can't since it's getting late. Maybe some other time, perhaps?" Gatsby smirked and he could see the exhaustion that both Nick and Jordan were radiating. I was nowhere near tired but I knew that it would be rude of me to stay behind while my best friend went home with his date. Of course, they would want time alone together but Nick had this look that told me it was also my turn to say goodnight to the host.

"I suppose it is, old sport. How about we have lunch here on Friday? Noon?"

"That sounds fine. We'll be there, Mr. Gatsby." I nodded my head in agreement with Nick and Jordan did the same.

"So I'll see you all here on Friday. Until then I hope you have a pleasant evening."

"Same to you Mr. Gatsby." Nick and Jordan said in unison which earned them a slight chuckle from Gatsby. They walked away and that left Gatsby to bid me a farewell as well. "I'll see you on Friday, Rose?"

"Of course, Gatsby. Thank you for a lovely party." He took my hand and gently pressed his lips onto it.

"My pleasure, Rose. Hope you have a wonderful evening and see you on Friday." I walked away and giggled like a schoolgirl when I joined Nick and Jordan.

"Is it just me or is Rose falling for Mr. Gatsby?" I held back another laugh and lightly slapped Nick on the shoulder and this time it was Jordan who laughed. "What? I was just making a simple observation."

"Was it that obvious, Nick? I mean, if I'm not mistaken, I could have sworn I saw you dancing and having a good time with Jordan." I turned to look at my best friend and in the moonlight, his face had turned a slight shade of pink. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, I continued. "But what's important here is that we all had a great time tonight and now we're invited to come see Gatsby again."

"I know, that sounds so swell since we get to see what he's really like and see if the stories about him are actually true." Jordan agreed.

When we reached my home, I offered Nick and Jordan to come inside and stay for a little bit before they retired for the evening. They politely declined and Nick insisted that he was going to take Jordan home before he headed home himself. I nodded my head and bid them a good evening as they left, knowing that we would soon reunite once more for another day of merriment. As I slowly closed the door, I relished on the idea that maybe, just maybe, Mr. Gatsby may have the same feelings for me. Still, it's just a thought and nothing more. With a smile on my face, I proceeded to walk upstairs to my room and hope that this crazy fantasy of mine would soon turn into a reality.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I woke up and found out that this story now has eight reviews... I think I might cry! I'm so happy, and so I must thank those of you who took the time to review the story thus far. Thank you! Okay, last chapter, Rosalie met Gatsby and started to develop feelings for him that even Nick pointed out. We'll get more of a back story as to why Rosalie left Boston in this chapter, and maybe some Gatsby? Btw, if you want to picture Patrick, imagine him as Ryan Gosling in Gangster Squad because that's how I picture him. Happy Reading, guys!**

**Chapter 3:**

I woke up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water. The events of the party still raced through my mind and it brought a smile onto my face. I partied with my best friend and his date, got rescued and met the host himself, and now I was going to meet him again soon. When I walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, I kept thinking about my life in Boston before coming to West Egg. After taking a few sips of water, I started to remember what it was like.

Everything was going well. I had left behind my life in Minnesota and wanted to start fresh. I had a nice little upscale apartment that was deep in the heart of the city, and I had become a socialite in a week. That was until I went to the party where he showed up. My now ex-boyfriend, Patrick Shane, was introduced to me by a friend of mine and it was love at first sight. I was a bit skeptical about the whole thing because I had never been in a relationship prior to Patrick. But he was charming, in every sense of the word, funny, and he knew how to make my life more interesting. Patrick insisted on me having a drink with him, although I'm not much of a drinker, and he and I would exchange things about each other. It was there that Patrick and I had decided that we wanted to see each other again. But, looking back, I had made a huge mistake. While my best friend at the time, Jane, had set me up with him, others around me were telling me that Patrick was no good. There were even rumors going around that he was a gangster on the run, but I never believed that. I saw a kind and funny gentleman who was willing to make me feel like a real woman. When I told him that he was going to be my first kiss, he was happy and delighted to be my first.

You'd think the relationship was going great to the point where people would want him to propose marriage to me, right? Well, this was where all the rumors of him being no good for me and how dangerous he was started to come true. One night, I was waiting for him to come pick me up for a date, and he came to my apartment drunk and stumbling left and right. He kept yelling about how he was the best hustler and dealer there was in Boston. When I tried to get him to calm down and tell me everything, that's when I first felt the back of his hand striking my face. He would try to hit me while telling me that he loved me and that I was dating a real gangster. I cursed under my breath at being so blind to the things others were telling me about him. How I felt foolish for not heeding their warnings and staying away from him. I was scared of what would become of me since he was a monster bent on three things and three things alone. Money, Power, and Sex. He never really loved me, he only used me to have sex with me and to prove that he was a man. Other than that, he could care less about me but rather how he was doing in terms of business and his deals with the gang that he was part of. Even his own gang members would try and have their way with me but he would always retaliate by saying that I belonged to him. Only him.

I kept all of this a secret for awhile until Jane found out about the scars that he left me. She tried to get me to pull out of this relationship but I was afraid that he would find me and try to do more damage than he already did. Nonetheless, I gave it a second thought and decided it was for the best that I leave Boston. I had received a letter from Charlie, asking how I was doing, and I merely told him that Boston wasn't the right place for me. Which in a sense was true and I told him that I had found out from Mrs. Carraway that Nick lived in West Egg. A borough in Long Island and she told me that there was a house up for sale in the area that sparked my interest in buying it. He was happy to hear that I was going to live near my best friend. I decided I would never tell anyone about my life in Boston as long as I had the faded scars on me to prove that I needed to leave. Most of them are gone, but I felt like I could still see them from time to time.

I finished my glass of water and decided that I was going to go back to bed, sleep for whatever hours of the night remains before the sun came. And when I laid down in my bed, I thought of one face. Gatsby. He was actually a lot nicer than Patrick was. While Patrick would 'save' me from other gang members and insist that I was his, he would abuse me right in front of them. Gatsby, sure I had only met him at the party, seemed to be the kind of guy who was genuine. He wouldn't hurt anyone unless they hurt the ones he cares about and loves. I mean, he did save me from a drunk man who was trying to hurt me and he was nicer than the way Patrick ever was. But this was starting to make me wake up from all those fantasies I was having about Jay Gatsby. That didn't mean that I wasn't going to meet with him on Friday with Nick and Jordan. I was definitely going to go, but I was just going to be on my guard this time since I hardly even knew him. I still had this feeling in the back of my mind that he was very different from Patrick and that, should anything get serious between Gatsby and I, it would work out for the better. I was actually able to smile and fall back asleep on that notion.

It was the doorbell that woke me up a few hours later and I wrapped myself in my robe before heading to see who was at the door. A telegram had arrived for me and a young man was waiting to hand the letter to me. I took the letter, handed the young man a tip, and closed the door to see who it was from. I was hoping that it would be from Charlie since it had been awhile from the last telegram he sent me. And I was right, it was him. It brought a sense of relief to my face because I thought it would have been a letter from Patrick saying that he had found out where I was now living. Charlie had written to me saying that he was going to be able to come and visit me for the holidays and I was thrilled. I knew that the holidays were months away but it meant the world to me to hear the my own brother was okay and that he would come home soon. I needed to bring this bit of good news to Nick since I knew for a fact that he would be just as happy to hear about this as I am. I got dressed in a simple blue sundress, brushed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail, put on some comfortable shoes, and headed out to Nick's place.

"Rosie? What time is it?" Nick said when I made it to his house and he was dressed in his regular attire. He was surprised to see me at the door when he opened it.

"Nick, I've got good news!" I waved the telegram in his face until he snatched it from my hands. "He'll be home for Christmas this year and we have to throw a party! It would be rude if we didn't use this as a reason to celebrate something good happening." Nick scanned the telegram with his eyes for a few more seconds before looking back at me.

"You're right, it is a good reason to celebrate. I also thought that you having feelings for Gatsby would be a good reason to celebrate." I began making shushing sounds so that no one around us would hear what he had just said. It was true that I was starting to develop feelings for Gatsby but I didn't want Jay himself to find out about that yet. "What? I thought you like him."

"I do," I whispered, "but I don't want him to know about these feelings yet." He chuckled under his breath for a minute and then shook his head. "What?"

"Rosie, I haven't seen you act like a schoolgirl since the years we spent at Yale." I placed my hands on my hips and gave him a stern look. "Do you want to come in for a little bit?" I relaxed my posture and nodded. He was my best friend after all and there is no point in being angry with your best friend. Especially the ones you have from childhood. He lead me inside his home and I sat on the couch, waiting for him to have a seat himself. "That party last night was really swell, huh? I can't remember the last time I danced like that, especially with a woman like Jordan. Boy, can she dance or what?"

"You looked like you had the best night ever with Jordan. She seems to be a keeper, I wouldn't want to let a gal like her out of my sight if I were you, Nicky." He grimaced at the nickname I gave him when we were kids. "Hey, if I let you call me Rosie then you have to let me call you Nicky!" The two of us sat there in complete silence for a few seconds before laughing.

"Fair enough. But yes, she does seem like a keeper." Before I could answer him, I heard the doorbell ring and Nick got up to answer it. There, at the door, stood Jay Gatsby with that smile of his that made me melt the minute I met him. "Mr. Gatsby, what can I do for you?"

"May I come in?" He asked in a polite manner. Nick nodded his head and stepped aside so that he could enter his home. He sat beside me on the sofa and I couldn't help but not only feel Jay's eyes on me but Nick smirking and trying ever so hard to hide a laugh. The only thing I heard from Nick was a slight cough which caused Gatsby to ask, "Are you alright, old sport?"

"Oh, I'm quite alright. I just thought I had something in my throat, but I guess not." He said, awkwardly enough Gatsby bought it.

"Mr. Carraway, can I ask you a favor? I'm going into town for business and I'd really like it if you and Rose can accompany me. I hate traveling on my own and usually prefer to travel with company." Nick and I looked at each other briefly before Nick returned his attention to Gatsby.

"We would be delighted to join you, Mr. Gatsby. And for the record, you can just call me Nick." Gatsby nodded his head and he replied with,

"Then you can call me Jay or Gatsby. Either one is okay with me. Shall we head on over to my place and get going then?" All of us stood up and Nick smiled, knowing that this was the opportunity to spend more time with Gatsby that I wanted. Even if I was going to see him on Friday, I was glad that I was going out into town with him and Nick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy crap, this story has 14 reviews now! To the guest who reviewed twice already and kept saying, "More. Now." I have to thank you because I was having a crappy day and that comment/review made my day a lot better. And basically thank you guys for reviewing. It puts a smile on my face when I read a new review. Last chapter, Gatsby showed up to Nick's house and asked if he and Rosie would be willing to accompany him to the city. Of course they say yes because not only does Nick know Rosie is head over heels for Gatsby, but I chose to write that they said yes because some major stuff happens in this chapter. Also, we got a look into why Rosie left Boston, her asshat of an ex Patrick caused her to leave, (Did I mention that he is a complete asshat of a douche?! Yeah? Well, he still is!) And CHARLIE'S COMING HOME FOR CHRISTMAS! YAY! So will there be some moments between Gatsby and Rosie in this chapter? That's for me to know and for you to find out! Happy reading, guys!**

**Chapter 4: **

Walking to Gatsby's house was interesting. I say that because the whole time, I could feel Gatsby's eyes on me and I could've sworn I heard Nick laugh quietly. On one occasion though, I almost tripped, on purpose, and in a heartbeat I felt Gatsby's arm around my waist as he caught me. The Lampher straw hat that Gatsby was sporting had fallen off his head when he came to my rescue and it was only fair that I pick it up for him since he saved me from embarrassing myself. Intentionally, mind you.

"No, Rosie, its okay I got it." I heard him say. But as I reached for the hat, he did as well and our hands met on the straw texture of the hat. I looked up at him and could've sworn he was blushing ever so slightly. I was already blushing the minute he caught me and I felt like my face was going to overheat or something. I pulled my hand away and watched as he placed the hat back on his head, covering his shimmering and golden hair. He straightened himself out before offering his arm to me, which I took without giving it a second thought.

Gatsby's house was even more beautiful in the daylight rather than by the moonlight. I could see the textures, the way his house stood out amongst the other houses in the neighborhood. The beautiful garden he had in the backyard as well as the fountain that lead to the backyard. But what really caught my eye was the yellow automobile in his driveway. The way it glowed and radiated in the sunlight caused me to wince. The leather seats in the interior part of the vehicle looked promising as comfortable seats, as the wheels themselves looked to be in the mood for a good drive. Gatsby, being the gentleman he is, opened the door for me as I got in on the left. Meanwhile, Nick got in on the right and Gatsby was in the Driver's seat. So there I was, stuck in between my best friend and the man I had grown to have feelings for. If that didn't spell the word awkward, then I don't know what does. I felt a slight nudge to my side and I knew it was Nick. I looked over at him and he made a face that told me to make small talk with Gatsby.

"You have a beautiful home, Jay, and you're car is a mighty fine looking breezer." I quickly turned to Nick who gave me a thumbs up as a way to say he was cheering me on. Gatsby turned the ignition on and brought the roaring car to life. I jumped slightly at the sudden noise which caused both Nick and Gatsby to laugh.

"Why thank you, Rose. And I'm sorry that my car scared you, this happens sometimes." He placed a reassuring arm around my shoulder and I had so desperately wished that I had brought my cloche hat that Charlie bought for me before leaving for war. It would've helped me hide the fact that I was still blushing about what Gatsby was saying. Honestly, the things that come out of that man's mouth are like sweet music to my ears.

So we were off to the city. I had no idea what I wanted to say or how to say anything because not only did Gatsby make me feel like a schoolgirl, but Nick was there. I kept looking out into the scenery that passed us by and heard the soft jazz music that played on the automobile's radio. It seemed as if Nick and Gatsby were having a conversation of their own because I heard Nick laugh once and complimented Gatsby on a joke he told him. Meanwhile, I was stuck in my own thoughts. Lost with words to say to the man I was falling for but pondering if this new love I was developing for him would be dangerous. I mean, I was in a relationship with a gangster before moving to West Egg and there was the slight chance that Patrick would find me here and try to hurt Nick and Gatsby. I don't think I could live with myself if that ever happened. And what makes matters worse is what Charlie would say if I told him about Patrick and kept him in the dark about the whole thing. But that was the main idea, wasn't it? Would Patrick find me or did he move on to another girl who would tolerate more of his abuse than I ever could? My face must have turned into something of a mess because I heard Nick ask,

"Rosie, what's wrong?" I snapped out of it and looked at both Nick and Gatsby who had been giving me concerned looks. Part of me really wanted to tell Nick the truth but the other part of me said that as long as Patrick wasn't around me in a 100 mile radius, then I was okay.

"Oh, nothing! I was just admiring the scenery, you know, since it's the first time I've seen West Egg since I moved here. My brother's always told me I have a serious look on my face when I'm doing the most simplest of things." I laughed a little which caused them to ease up and let it slide. Nick shook his head slightly and I only heard Gatsby let out a quiet chuckle to himself as he returned his gaze onto the road.

"You're very interesting, Rose." Gatsby said and I was actually able to muster up words to say as a response.

"Thank you, you're quite the individual yourself, Jay." He smiled at my words. I laid my head against his shoulders and laughed. "Just a question for the two of you. Is there a Macy's in the city?" Gatsby allowed himself to have a good laugh this time and Nick joined him. "Did I say something funny?"

"No, it's just…." He made a sharp turn which caused both Nick and I to lurch forward in the car. I held onto Gatsby while Nick held onto the side of the car for dear life. I always had a feeling that city driving was bad but I didn't realize that when there was a traffic jam, your knowledge of driving would actually have to come in handy. "I find it interesting that Macy's is able to entrance women to buy anything that they sell in their department stores. But then again, the same thing could be said for us men and our cars."

"Don't forget the alcohol." Nick added which made the three of us share a laugh. Gatsby had a good point, but I remembered that we were there to accompany Gatsby while he had to handle some business. "Gatsby, you said that you wanted us to accompany you while you took care of some business. What kind of business do you do, if I may ask?" Gatsby was silent for a minute and it made Nick and I very concerned. If he were content and pleased with what he was doing, he would just say it without hesitation. This led me to think that maybe some of the stories of him were true in that he was a bootlegger. But then again, I had to shake that idea off since I had a feeling that Jay Gatsby wasn't the type of man who would be in the bootlegging business. It just didn't seem right for him. There was also the idea that since he was driving, he was trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"I just find being in company is much more entertaining and less lonesome than being on my own. But as to your question, I'm meeting with a good friend of mine. I'm a business man, you see, so I made my living doing what I do and here I am now. What is it that you do, Nick?" I could tell that my best friend had become my brother within seconds on account of the look on his face. He was trying to read Gatsby as if he were an open book but pulled back when he realized Gatsby was a wealthy business man. He was also trying to find faults of any kind due to the stories we had heard about Gatsby, and then try to tell me why I shouldn't pursue him. It was something that I knew Charlie would do. At his realization, he turned back into my best friend and I lightly nudged him since Gatsby had asked him a question.

"Oh, well I'm a bonds broker. After going to school at Yale with Rosie, I moved to New York with the prospect of learning the bond trading business. I had been offered a chance to learn the bond business from Rosie's father but I politely declined the offer. I wanted to learn how to handle these kinds of things on my own, otherwise what would have been the point of going to Yale? Once I had acquired a position as a bonds broker, I started to make a living on my own which had pleased my parents. I grew up in Minnesota so the idea of leaving home after Yale and working in New York was something big." I watched the expression on Gatsby's face go from serious to smiling within seconds.

"That's very impressive, Nick. And what about you, Rose? What did you do while you were at Yale?"

"I was studying to become a Librarian since I love to read. I mean, I was originally planning on being a Nurse but I become faint at the sight of blood and I just can't be in the same vicinity as a needle since I'm really squeamish. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to save peoples' lives but I just can't do it when there's blood involve. I'd rather just save them from having a boring day and give them something good to read. So I became a Librarian, but I'm still looking for a library that would have me at their front desk. I'm sure I could find one here in West Egg so that shouldn't be a problem. My parents were okay with me being a Librarian although I think sometimes my Dad wanted me to be a Nurse. Charlie, my older brother, told me that he was happy that I even went to college since most gals just turn to being a Flapper and get into all sorts of trouble with guys who are gangsters or bootleggers." I paused to let that sink into Gatsby's mind and it was obvious that Nick knew my life story of my adventures at Yale since he was there with me. But Nick did perk his head up, slightly realizing that I had brought up my older brother and that he was really falling into his side of the seat.

"So you have an older brother, huh? Well, what's he like?" I was delighted to know that Gatsby became fascinated with getting to know me but this left me on guard since I barely knew anything about him. Would that be our discussion on Friday when I would show up with Nick and Jordan? I sure hoped so since, as much as I loved spending time with Jay Gatsby already, I wanted to have the chance to get to know him better. I ran a hand through my hair before responding to his question, briefly glimpsing from the corner of my eye and seeing that Nick slightly shook his head.

"As I said before, his name is Charlie. He's not in the bond business like my Dad or Nick but he's making his family proud in his own way. He's a Soldier, you see, and we've all been worried about him. But this morning, I had received a telegram from him stating that he would be coming home for Christmas which led me to tell Nick that this called for a celebration. Anyways, Charlie and Nick are like best friends, brothers almost. Our family and Nick's family were and still are really close so I guess you could say that I knew Nick for a while. But my brother went to war and at one point he met up with Nick on the battlefield. Isn't that right, Nick?" I didn't want to leave my best friend in the dark about my own family history since he was like a brother to me as well. I nudged him lightly in the side to wake him up from his trance and he was slightly startled.

"Oh yeah, Charlie Sinclaire and I fought on the field for a little while. Well, that was until I chose to leave the war and go on with my life in the bond business. War can take a toll on the sanity and I can tell you that from first-hand experience. It either shapes you or destroys you and luckily enough for me, I was able to get out before the idea of being a soldier even destroyed me. Charlie, on the other hand, he's a strong fellow. I know that the war won't destroy him since we've been through so much growing up. Rosie can tell you that herself. Tell me something, Gatsby, what were you up to before moving out to West Egg?" Gatsby stopped at another red light and adjusted his hat.

"I too am a war veteran, old sport. But it's funny since I don't recall ever hearing or seeing you or Charlie out there on the field."

"We must've been in different groups sent out to different parts of the territory." Nick interjected.

"I suppose you're right. Still, it would have been a pleasure to have met the two of you out there. Speaking of which that reminds me of something. I always carry this around with me to remind me of my services and why I should be proud of the name I have established for myself." He watched the light for a second before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a gold medal with a ribbon that was clearly only given to those who served. He handed it to Nick and I leaned in close to get a better look at it. "I will tell you God's truth, God's truth about myself. I am the son of some very wealthy people, sadly they're all dead now. I lived in all of the capitals in Europe, collecting jewels, hunting big game, painting a little." He paused as he took a hold of the wheel and began to drive again. It seemed to feel like this ride to the city would be forever but I didn't care. I was with my best friend and the man whom was slowly winning my heart with his very presence. "Then came the war, old sport, the allied government gave a declaration." He pointed to the medal without even taking his eyes off the road and it was there that Nick was able to read what the declaration was.

"Major Jay Gatsby, for valor extraordinary." I looked at the medal, feeling the weight of the metal being slightly heavier than the ribbon it was attached to. It looked as if I had gotten the answers that I was looking for and yet I wasn't fully satisfied. While he did provide answers to whom he is, his answers were a bit shady and vague, leaving me to wonder about him. When I handed the medal back to Gatsby, I noticed that he had covered his eyes with round-rimmed sunglasses.

Gatsby parked the car in the first parking spot that he could find and it was there that when Nick just jumped out of the car, I saw that Gatsby held out his hand for me. He was helping me climb out of the car and I couldn't help but take it and glance at him as he smiled. Just like the night I first met him, he held out his arm for me to hold which I did grab onto as he led us out into the city. Nick followed us close behind and I started to feel sorry for him. He's my best friend and here I was being cute and reliving any schoolgirl's dream…. Walking along the sidewalk with the one whom you would hope to later on call sweetheart. But it didn't seem to bother him, in fact he was amused by the way Gatsby liked to be a complete gentleman around me.

"You should meet Charlie when he gets back, Jay. I'm sure he'd love to meet you." I said, knowing that Gatsby was a better man than Patrick would ever hope to be. I interlinked my arm with his which made him laugh quietly.

"I would be honored to meet another veteran, Rose. You just let me know when he gets here and I'll be there on the double."

Stores were lined up down the block and possibly did so for about a mile. If I squinted my eyes in the blaring sun, I could catch a glimpse of the top of the Empire State Building, which even Gatsby tried looking at as well. Nick kept looking at the windows of the shops that were waiting for customers to peruse their items. He even noticed that he had caught the attention of a Flapper, giggling amongst her friends. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Nick only tipped his hat to be polite and walked away to join Gatsby and me.

"As pretty as that young lady is, I only have eyes for Jordan." I nudged him lightly in the side, laughing quietly. But Nick knew that it was my way of commending him on his loyalty towards Jordan. It felt great today but I had that sort of feeling that was telling me that there was something bad that was going to happen because of all the good feelings I had been experiencing lately.

Gatsby and Nick had wandered off to handle the business that Gatsby said he needed to handle and I was left to wander the shops until they finished, in which case I could probably find Gatsby and Nick at the Macy's I saw. But I had decided to look into one of the antique shops that were nearby where Nick and Gatsby had run off to. If I had known any better, I'd say that the two of them were heading into some sort of a strip joint or something that had bare naked girls dancing in risqué costumes. But I digress since they were both handling business and if that was where Gatsby was meeting that friend of his, then who was I to impose on such an occasion? While looking through all of the little trinkets that my Grandmother would love to have owned, I couldn't help but notice a pearl necklace near an old wooden dresser. This necklace reminded me of the one Patrick gave me when he and I were dating but I threw it back at him when I wanted to cut ties and call it quits with him.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Red Rose?" My blood turned cold and I felt my heart stop at that precise moment in time. I knew that this day would come. The day where I would have to face Patrick again despite the fact that I had ended my relationship with him and told him that I never wanted to see him again. But of all the time in the world, did he really need to do this today?! When I was with the man that I would call my lover in just a matter of days?! I was starting to fall more and more in love with Jay Gatsby and now my ex, Patrick decides to show up in my life again. How could this get any worse?! "I've missed you, Rosalie." I could smell the alcohol radiating from his breath and it was obvious.

He was drunk and in the mood for someone to satisfy his disgustingly dirty pleasures.


	5. Chapter 5

**32 reviews are in for this story?! I am so proud of the progress of this because I really do enjoy writing this, even if I brought back Patrick for the sake of creating some drama. Keep this in mind, though, we won't be seeing him for quite some time after this chapter. But we will be seeing Gatsby more often! To the person who asked who Rosie looks like, I've been debating on that for a while. But I finally came to the decision to say that Rosie, if she were to have been casted for the upcoming Gatsby adaptation with Leonardo Dicaprio, she would have been played by Anne Hathaway. There's just something about her that, if Rosie were a real character in the film, she would've brought a lot to the character. Plus, I really admire Anne's work in everything she does. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, guys, and now here's Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5:**

I was scared to do or say anything at this point. I should have known better than to have said anything to him when he first spoke in that slurred voice of his. But then again, I was also hoping that the shop's owner would have him removed or something. Maybe I should have screamed? How could I do so when I was standing in front of the very man I now came to despise for quite some time? He tried to get a stable balance but his gaze never escaped me.

"Come on, Red Rose, I think you and I should go back to the old days. You know, when it was just you and me? What do you say?" He paused with every word that came out of his mouth, the strong stench of alcohol just pouring out of his mouth. I kept searching for the shop's owner to make sure that somehow they could see that I was in danger and possibly call the police. I would high tail it out of there before I could see anything and make sure that both Nick and Gatsby wouldn't see a thing. They weren't ready to see or for me to tell them about this. Neither was I ready to tell them about this whole ordeal with Patrick. But alas the shop owner was nowhere to be seen. This was it, I had just one chance to make sure that I wouldn't deal with him again. I opened my mouth and let out a high pitched scream that made him shudder at the very sound. His eyes were filled with rage and it was there where I was reacquainted with his palm as he struck me across the face, causing me to fall to the floor and land on my knees.

"What is going on here?!" I heard someone ask. It wasn't Nick or Gatsby's voices so I had to assume that it was the shop's owner finally realizing that something had happened in his shop. When he saw that I was clutching the side of my face, he turned to look at Patrick and began to speak again. "What do you think you are doing to this young lady?" Patrick turned to look at him and stumbled once more in doing so.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business? This is none of your concern." The shop owner crossed his arms over his chest and said in a stern voice,

"It is my concern because clearly you're drunk and you assaulted this young lady in MY shop. So I suggest you back off or I'll be forced to call the police." Patrick scoffed at his threat and thought about throwing the owner a punch before the owner caught his wrist. "I warned you, pal." He walked outside the shop and saw that an officer was passing by, calling him to come to his aid. It seemed as if Patrick wasn't afraid of getting caught or going off to jail since he just stood there. But to make matters worse, a different voice spoke.

"Rose?" It was Gatsby, with Nick standing behind him. The two of them ran to my side and Gatsby charged at Patrick with pure anger fueled in his eyes. Nick helped me up and we watched as Jay Gatsby was confronting Patrick.

"Rosie, are you okay?" Nick asked, checking every inch of arms and face to see if I was okay. When he saw the red mark on the side of my face, it was there that even Nick himself was looking as if he were going to lose it. "He did this to you, didn't he?" Gatsby, who had been holding Patrick by the loose collar of his shirt, turned to look at me briefly before yelling at Patrick.

"Why would you do that to her? She's done nothing to you!" He paused for a minute and then continued. "If I ever catch you around my girl ever again, I swear I will make your life a living Hell. Do you understand me?" There was a silence in the air that began to send chills down my spine. Anyone could see that I was clearly afraid of what was going to happen. The police officer and the shop owner pulled Gatsby away from him but not before he could get one punch towards Patrick's face. Patrick said nothing but in mere seconds, he erupted in laughter.

"Alright, that's enough from you," said the officer as he took him away. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see that Nick was giving him a death glare and I knew that if this was how both Nick and Gatsby would react, it only made me more nervous as to how Charlie would handle this. The shop owner walked up to me after Patrick was escorted out and in a sheepish manner said,

"I'm sorry that happened to you. Is there anything I can do in order to make it up to you?" I was slightly confused as to what he was saying. Was he trying to ask was there anything he could do in order to compensate for what had just happened or what? I shook my head.

"No, at least you called the police in the nick of time. It could've gone worse than what really happened if you hadn't called. Thank you for doing so." Gatsby had calmed down and was now standing next to me, placing an arm protectively around my shoulders. I didn't realize I was still trembling because of this until I stopped shaking because of Gatsby.

"Thank you. Rose, why don't you pick something pretty from this kind man's shop? I think we could help him with his business for the day." He noted on the fact that it looked like the shop was having a slow day and that this man could use at least one customer for the day. I held onto Gatsby's arm until we came to an area of the store in which they were selling headbands of all kinds. Nick was wandering aimlessly around the shop until I heard the cash register make a ringing sound and, when I turned my head, I saw that Nick had a bag in his hand. Being bashful, his face turned red when I giggled at the fact that Nick had bought something.

"It's for Jordan," was all he could say. I tried to hold back a laugh and it was there that I felt gentle hands lift the headband off of my head. I turned to see that Gatsby had taken it to the counter to pay for it and there was that smile on his face that I had already grown to love and adore. But something struck me though. How is it possible that the very same man I had become fascinated with was also the very same man who nearly wanted to beat my ex into a bloody pulp for hurting me? I mean, to see Gatsby in a fit of rage like that was scary in its own way. It's like if I had said or done something to really anger Nick, he would be the same way and it almost happened. Nick would have also charged at Patrick had Gatsby not stepped in and done something about him. I ran a hand through my hair, making sure that when Gatsby had lifted the headband off, nothing changed and it had still been perfect. Or at least nice enough that it would be presentable.

"For you," Gatsby said, his voice was soft and he placed the headband back onto my head. I could only smile and feel the blood rush to my face out of pure delight. The shop owner merely smiled as he continued to thank Nick, Gatsby, and myself for making his business earn a little bit of money for the day, even if he had to call the police on Patrick.

We left the store, after hearing the owner tell us to come back whenever we wanted, and Gatsby kept his arm around my shoulder. I was surprised to see that Nick hadn't said anything about it but then again, I suppose that was his own way of saying that he approved of Gatsby being protective of me. This brought back something I heard him say earlier and I wanted to question Gatsby on it.

"Jay, I want to thank you for saving me back there. But I can't help but wonder about one thing." He smirked and it was there that Nick had gone to look at another shop window while Gatsby and I were alone for a little bit.

"You want to know why I called you 'my girl' back there, don't you?" My eyes went wide at the realization of him knowing what I wanted to ask. "I knew you were going to ask about that sooner or later." He paused and this small bit of silence between us was making it hard for me to concentrate since I could feel my heart pound against my chest. Unlike Nick, Gatsby wasn't bashful but rather brave in explaining how he felt. He didn't give a damn on whether or not the world was watching or if it was just the two of us in the room. But there was a trace of anxiety in him and I saw it when he rubbed the back of his neck before speaking again. "I know we've only met and it was only 24 hours ago but I really do like being with you, Rose. You're different from other girls I've met in the past but that's one of the many things I've found so interesting about you. I'd like to get to know you more and maybe even be your man. What do you say? Will you give me that chance?" I was appalled by this and yet I had a feeling he was going to say something like that. I knew that from the minute I met Gatsby on that balcony at his party, I was going to need him in my life. Whether this was as a brother figure like Nick was or as the man who would claim my heart. Of course, you know where this is going to go. I took his hand in my own, controlling the fact that I was trembling at Gatsby's poetic words.

"I'd be the luckiest girl in the world to have you as my man, Jay Gatsby." His smile appeared once again and before I could say anything else, I heard someone whistle. I went into panic mode in an instant as Gatsby became protective again and it was Nick calling us. He had met up with Jordan and we were able to witness him being the romantic. When Nick had given Jordan his gift, which was a sparkling silver bracelet, she beamed at his gift and threw her arms around him. I could hear him laugh before placing a gentle kiss to the side of her face. Gatsby looked at me briefly before extending his arm out to me and I took it, we walked towards the other happy couple and Jordan showed me the gift my best friend had given her. I winked at him, telling him that not only did he do a good job but that I was also proud of him. Jordan pointed out the headband that I was sporting and I explained to her that Gatsby had bought it for me to which she smirked in the way I knew she was. She was telling me in her own way that me being with Gatsby was just going to get even more interesting with each day that passes. It would sooner or later become newsworthy to those she would talk to in her group of friends and something that I would have to address when the time came. Even Charlie would have to be aware of the fact that his younger sister had found someone to love.

"Rosalie, I just love that headband Gatsby gave you! It looks divine on you and gives you that debonair charm." I smiled at what Jordan was saying but I had something else on my mind. Now that Gatsby had considered me his girl and I considered him my man, I wanted to know whether or not anyone was going to question me on who my attacker was and what he wanted from me. Again, I wasn't ready to tell anyone about Patrick but I felt like I was going to tell them about him soon.

"Jordan, what are you doing here?" I ask, finding the perfect way to put this aside. Plus, I was curious as to why Jordan would be here in the city. She smirked before pulling her attention away from my best friend.

"I just came for a little stroll through the city and here I find you all with Nick. Of course, I was a bit caught off guard seeing Mr. Gatsby here as well but after the events of the party, I'm not surprised. He'd be a lucky man to have you by his side, Rosalie. Just like how Nick is lucky to have me as his girl."

Nick kissed Jordan's cheek one more time before turning his attention towards us. I shook the idea away and put it aside for another day.

"So you don't want to go get some lunch with us, Rosie?" Nick asked. Did he take me shaking my head as an answer because I think he did.

"Oh no, I'd love to. I was just thinking of my brother and how happy he would be when I tell him about you, Jay." I had chosen my words carefully and everyone took this bit of information in with such glee that it only made the sick feeling in my stomach worse. I hated lying to the people I cared about but this was one time where lying was appropriate and saving me from explaining the situation I was in. All I had to do now was convince myself that I could hold onto this lie long enough for me to make sure that Patrick would never be near me or that he would never dare interrupt this life I had now established here in West Egg.

"Everything alright, Rose?" I heard Gatsby ask, turning my head in his direction, I look at him and give him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, everything is fine, Jay." His fingers intertwined with my own as we headed to have lunch with both Nick and Jordan.


End file.
